The present invention relates to a light-emitting device. A light-emitting device having a laser element and a wavelength conversion member mounted in a package which is encapsulated with a cap has been proposed. In such a light-emitting device, normally, laser light passes the wavelength conversion member and is extracted outside. Consequently, in normal operation, the output light is generally non-laser light.